Frayed Ribbons in Her Hair
by bluestargem
Summary: And yet the invincible bond of sisterhood has never been more broken./ A collection of drabbles featuring the story of the Black sisters.
1. breaking

**~ Frayed Ribbons in Her Hair ~**

* * *

**Standard disclaimers apply for the entire fic.**

_**For Aiiimy's Drabble Challenge**__: A collection of drabbles that will hopefully piece together a story of the __**Black sisters**__ although its success rate isn't guaranteed - it's mostly to chase away writer's block._

**Prompt: Favourite**

* * *

**-breaking-**

It's common knowledge to every Slytherin that the eldest Black girls _always _stay together. It's never one without the other despite the two year age gap; it's always _BellatrixandAndromeda_ in one breath and then _oh yes, the youngest, Narcissa _tacked on afterwards. The sight of Andy and Bella walking arm-in-arm around the grounds amidst the older 'elite' Purebloods or Andy putting a calming hand on Bella's wrist when she tries to curse someone bothers her more than she likes to admit and she thinks petulantly _why can't _I_ walk with Andy like that _or more often _she doesn't listen to _me_ like that_.

But she doesn't say anything, because she knows that Andy will always be Bella's favourite sister and Bella Andy's.

After all, without calm, gentle Andy, there's only reckless, crazy Bella.

* * *

_A review, even just two or three words, would make my day :)_


	2. breaking II

_Another one for 'favourite', because I couldn't choose between the two :D I think I might write three drabbles for each prompt, for each sister. Maybe. I hope you like this one (I don't really :P). _

**Prompt: Favourite**

* * *

**-breaking II-**

Each morning Cissy descends the staircase for breakfast, Andromeda always notices that her mother's smile grows wider _ever_ so slightly, and her father's eyes brighten the _tiniest_ bit more. It makes sense of course; Narcissa of the snow-white brow and the wide, blue eyes and the golden locks is the classic Pureblood princess; beautiful, sly and unattainable to everyone. She fits the Pureblood cast perfectly, safe in her innocent certainty of their family's beliefs. Cissy is their parents' undeniable favourite and Andromeda, the girl unafraid to question the Blacks' age-old traditions and too afraid to act on them, envies her baby sister because of it sometimes, _so so much_.

* * *

_Review? XD_


	3. breaking III

**Prompt: Favourite**

* * *

**-breaking III-**

Bellatrix Black is the queen of Slytherin, everyone knows. The untamed queen of Slytherin - beautiful and brilliant and delightfully dark. Many are awed by her, all are frightened and very few come close, for no one touches her unless she allows it and no one dares to touch her at all.

Then she meets a man years older than her: _Rodolphus,_ he whispers as an introduction and it sends pleasant chills down her spine. Dark eyes holding each other's gaze, her mother's babble becomes meaningless background chatter: _a Lestrange – rich, respectable and Pureblood_. _Don't mess this one up, Bellatrix._ And Bellatrix smiles, teeth flashing predatorily – her mother would never know that it's his sheer _lack _of respectability that attracts her - his smouldering eyes raking her figure, that lazy smile and fervent glint in his eye and his forbidden, whispered words: _join us Bellatrix, join us in ridding this world of filth. _

Soon every night is a flurry of gasping breaths, vicious hands, and blood drawn from sharp fingernails. Snarls and laughs and bruises decorating wrists...and Bella succumbs. Oh, how she succumbs, laughing freely as fingers tug at handfuls of robes and rip them away, a never-ending dance of seduction and pleasure..._because she wants him, _not because _he_ wants her. And she _loves_ this dance, because he's dangerous and mad and powerful and just like her and it makes it all the more beautiful and brilliant and delightfully dark.

Because dancing with danger is Bellatrix's favourite hobby, and Rodolphus is exactly that.

* * *

_Review and make me the happiest person on earth? _


End file.
